The Sounds a Hanged Man makes when He Dies
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: Link had no clue what he got himself into until it was too late. Rated for imagery. Character death. Bloodplay. Asphixiation suffocation. Sadism. Slash. R


The Sounds a Hanged Man makes when He Dies

Dark Link took Link into his arms—roughly, and with a dagger in hand sliced his abdomen, causing blood to trickle down and a whimper from Link. 

"Oh Link," Dark said, licking the blood from the blade, "you know you love it."

Dark threw Link onto the ground and shortly thereafter Link heard a whooshing sound through the air and saw the dagger embed itself into the wall mere inches from his head. Link squeaked and Dark laughed a laugh that came from deep within his throat.

He picked Link up from the floor by his dog collar and dragged him over to the bed. Link made a grunting sound when he made contact, and he grit his teeth and closed his eyes tight, trying to get Dark out of his mind. Dark licked his lips and produced a knife—a rusty and dull one at that—and put several more lacerations onto Link's fair skin. Link's face contorted in pain, his head moving side to side and his hands clutching the sheets meant he was trying to not scream his head off in agony. Dark made a slice outlining Link's collarbone, and licked the wound, enjoying the metallic taste of his lover's—and he used that term loosely—succulent blood.

Link was pulled into a sitting position on the bed, blood dripping down his lithe form, and Dark's hand was immediately covering Link's mouth. Link wanted to bite Dark's hand, but Dark said, "You even _try_ and bite me and I will kill you." Link whimpered in protest but did nothing more. Dark made more and more cuts to Link's skin, this time on his back. With every wince from Link there was a shudder that his body made, and this excited Dark Link even more. Link was gasping when Dark finally took his hand away from Link's mouth, where Link started to breathe in as much air as he could.

Dark wrapped around Link's neck a piece of what looked like rope made of silk. Pulling it tightly, Link gasped and made a choking sound, his hands went to his neck, fingers under the fabric, and pulled in vain. Dark's smirk became wider and he tugged harder, cutting Link's airway off completely. Link was flailing around like a fish out of water, trying to breathe but he knew he couldn't—he wouldn't—be able to.

Dark released the hold on the fabric and let Link go. The Hylian was slumped over, hand around his neck, coughing and panting.

The shadow laughed once again and hugged him, this time he had a switch with a thorn branch from a rose bush all around it. The switch wasn't really a switch, though it looked like it. It was more like a piece of sort of flexible rope. Dark tied it around Link's arms and waist, pinning them in the position, and punching the thorns in, causing Link to cry out in pain.

"Aw, is Link afraid of a little pain? Things are going to get a lot worse, Link. And this time it's vengeance."

Dark positioned himself behind the blond and took the silk rope and put it around Link's neck. Link's cries as the rope put a slight pressure against his neck were muffled by Dark's hand. Using his other hand and mouth, he lopped the rope around one of the bars suspended above them. Link knew exactly what Dark was planning. Dark pulled on the rope, enough to get Link to stand, and held it there. Link was screaming by this time, gasping for air.

"Aw, it's going to be over soon, Link," Dark purred and pulled the rope harder.

Link was pulled off the bed and suspended in air. His arms were pinned to his sides, making him not be able to pull at the rope and there was no support for his feet. Dark lowered the rope so he could stand on the bed and laughed. He was enjoying this.

"I love you, Link," Dark said.

Link turned his head, his eyes filled with tears and fear and Dark pulled one last time on the rope.

There was a scream, a crack, and then nothing.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a oneshot. There won't be anymore chapters or a sequel. 

To the people who emailed me about the so-called "prequel" to this: No, I don't hate Link. It's just that Dark Link is a very sadistic boy and most people don't portray him as such.

Review with concrit, praise, flames, whatever. I don't care. This is my work and I don't really care if you think it sucks or it's morbid. That's your problem.


End file.
